Tu ne seras jamais seule
by Psychadelia Child
Summary: spoiler tome 7 / La confrontation finale a eut lieu, mettant un point final à cette guerre déchirante. C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère, ainsi que d'une nouvelle romance. Hermione est bien décidée à montrer à Ron qu'elle est plus à ses côtés que jamais.


**TU NE SERAS JAMAIS SEULE**

_Spoiler tome 7 / La confrontation finale a eut lieu, mettant un point final à cette guerre déchirante. C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère, ainsi que d'une nouvelle romance. Hermione est bien décidée à montrer à Ron qu'elle est plus à ses côtés que jamais._

_

* * *

_

Chaque regard était suspendu à ce corps qui tombait sur le sol jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Voldemort n'était plus. Il était d'un ridicule incroyable. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer paresseusement avant que le bruit de cape se froissa sous le poids de son propriétaire. Lord Voldemort avait perdu toute sa superbe, étant réduit à néant, le visage tiré par la stupeur momifié à jamais. Ses deux fentes qui lui servaient de nez semblaient encore plus étirées que d'habitude et c'était ragoûtant à regarder. Le silence était lourd chacun semblait contrôler sa respiration, la retenant presque, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'un bruit puisse réveiller subitement le mage noir. Mais c'était fini. Lord Voldemort était vaincu. Ce n'était que quand le bruit sonore d'une baguette tomba sur le sol de marbre que la foule s'éleva d'une seule voix.

Tel un unique homme, la foule se mit à rugir, à crier, à s'animer tout en se précipitant vers Harry. Leur sauveur. Celui qui avait enfin débarrassé de la communauté magique d'une menace qui planait depuis bien trop longtemps. Ron et Hermione avaient été les premiers à l'atteindre et c'était certainement les seuls qu'Harry accueillit avec enthousiasme. Ils étaient heureux et soulagés. Aucun d'eux n'était mort. Ils avaient survécu. Et il avait réussi. Cependant, quand ils constatèrent que la pression se faisait de plus en plus oppressante et accrue autour d'eux, Ron et Hermione n'avaient nul autre le choix que de laisser leur ami sous les doigts et les exclamations ravies de la foule. Ils jouèrent de leurs coudes pour se frayer un passage mais il semblait que la masse de personnes grossissait de plus en plus. Tout le monde voulait toucher, voir ou, mieux, parler à Harry Potter. C'était compréhension. Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il aura bien mérité un grand repos en toute tranquillité. Et loin du monde pendant un moment. Elle était outrée de voir que personne ne semblait se soucier de l'état physique et mental d'Harry. Il était peut-être le survivant mais il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Voyant qu'elle était prête à balancer un sort à chaque personne qui se mettait au milieu de son trajet, Ron attrapa la main de sa jeune amie. Sa carrure lui permettait un accès plus facile à travers cette foule houleuse. Hermione agrippa aussi sa main libre sur son bras. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile face à cette protection masculine. Puis, se fut dans un soupir de soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent à s'en sortir.

« Pauvre Harry. Je doute qu'il soit en état de recevoir autant d'attention. » observa Hermione, les yeux rivés sur le cercle de personnes qui grossissaient autour de l'élu.

Elle songeait alors à un moyen d'aider son ami à sortir de ce calvaire – elle était bien placée pour savoir que, déjà, même en temps général, Harry avait horreur de l'admiration qu'on pouvait avoir vis-à-vis de lui – quand elle sentit Ron extirper sa main de la sienne. Hermione tourna la tête et le vit partir vers la Grande Salle, les épaules courbées. Elle regarda de nouveau brièvement la foule avant de s'élancer à la suite du jeune homme. Tant pis, Harry allait attendre un peu.

« Hey. Ne pars pas tout seul, Ron. »

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix douce tout en rattrapant de nouveau sa main. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent avec chaleur et pourtant, Ron avait cette expression fermée au visage. La guerre était finie, peut-être. Mais le temps de la reconstruction est arrivé. Et celui du deuil aussi. Ils eurent un moment d'arrêt quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier de la Grande Salle, l'endroit même qu'ils avaient franchi lors de leur première année. Plus rien ne ressemblait à la salle où ils avaient passé de si bons moments. Des corps reposaient un peu partout, les proches par-dessus eux et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il y avait aussi des infirmières, qui marchaient rapidement à travers les rangées pour soigner le plus vite possible les blessés. Hermione eut un cri étouffé quand son regard tombé sur les corps inertes de Lupin et Tonks. Ils venaient d'avoir un enfant ! Son cœur gonfla mais la pression soudaine de la main de Ron la força inconsciemment à garder la tête froide. Ce dernier ne regardait ni Lupin, ni Tonks. Mais il semblait avoir repéré quelque chose dans un coin de la salle et qui le raidit instantanément. Quand Hermione suivit son regard, son sang se pétrifia à la vue du tableau qui s'était formée. Mme Weasley pleurait sans aucune retenue dans les bras de son mari. Bill soutenait Ginny, qui déployait bien plus de pudeur que sa mère. Percy et Charlie étaient cérémonieusement debout, de chaque côté de George qui était accroupi, près d'un corps. Celui de Fred. Hermione sentit se morfondre et son cœur manqué un battement. Elle emprisonna un peu plus la main de Ron dans la sienne avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers eux. Hermione admirait le courage de Ron. Il était raide droit et traversait silencieusement la salle, la tête haute. Mais son cœur se brisa quand elle le vit flancher juste à côté du corps de Fred, en face de George. Hermione sentait son propre visage se décomposer et faire une grimace d'horreur avant de s'accroupir auprès de Ron et le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, un enfant perdu et meurtri. Hermione sentait ses propres larmes lui chatouiller la bordure des yeux avant d'enfouir son visage dans la chevelure rousse qui était posée contre sa poitrine. Fred était mort. Il était partit, laissant derrière lui une famille en deuil.

« Il… Il faut juste se dire qu'il… qu'il n'est pas m… mort pour rien… » hoqueta Mme Weasley, avant d'étouffer un nouveau sanglot.

La mort de Fred était d'autant plus choquante qu'il souriait. Son jumeau tenait fermement sa main et semblait prier pour qu'il se réveille. Ron, beaucoup plus réaliste, se recroquevillait un peu plus contre Hermione, qui manquait de tomber peu à peu à la renverse. Et pourtant, elle resserrait leur étreinte. Elle avait mal. Mal pour eux, mal pour lui.

« Tout va bien se passer, Ron… Je te le promets. » lui chuchota-t-elle, douloureusement mais sincèrement.

Ron s'agrippait à elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte elle aussi. Hermione releva son visage humide et passa sa main dessus pour nettoyer les traces de ses larmes avant de caresser doucement la chevelure rousse. Elle se mettait presque à le bercer et Ron semblait s'apaiser. Hermione regarda le reste de la famille Charlie avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de George et Ginny semblait vouloir reprendre des forces. Percy, quant à lui, partit. Hermione le suivit des yeux. Percy était présent quand Fred est mort. Peut-être culpabilise-t-il de ne pas l'avoir protégé. D'autant plus que ce fut à Percy que Fred eut ses derniers mots rieurs. Il ne devait plus supporter cette vision. La famille le laissa partir sans un mot. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Hermione ne faisait même plus attention aux cris qui sévissaient toujours à l'extérieur. C'était étrange de voir à quel point l'ambiance changeait quand on marchait quelques pas.

Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent avant que Ron se redresse maladroitement.

« Désolé. »

« Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? »

« Désolé pour… ça. »

« Ron, vu les circonstances, je crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé. »

Ron se tut, ne voyant pas quoi rajouter. Bien sûr que sa réaction était légitime. Et Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il soit désolé parce qu'il était dévasté. C'est parfaitement normal.

« On peut s'éloigner un peu ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ron avait l'air suppliant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander de rester. Elle hocha la tête tout en se relevant. Ginny l'observa à travers ses yeux rouges et Hermione eut un sourire désolé envers elle avant de sentir la main de Ron l'entrainer plus loin. Puis, il s'adossa à un mur avant de s'y laisser glisser, complètement dépité. Ils s'étaient isolés, bien loin de la foule, des morts, du voile de tristesse mélangé à l'excitation. Des sentiments étroitement opposés mais qui se réunissaient cette nuit. Une nuit bien courte et rudement agitée. Ce ne fut que quand Hermione se posta aux côtés de Ron qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était exténuée. Exténuée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle observa leurs doigts de nouveau entremêlés qui ne s'étaient guère quittés cette dernière heure. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. D'habitude, elle n'aurait pas eut peur d'engager la conversation. Mais là, Ron venait de subir une perte terrible et elle ne voulait pas utiliser des mots maladroits qui risqueraient de le blesser. Elle se connaissait et elle savait l'effet que Ron pouvait avoir sur elle.

Ils laissèrent écrouler quelques minutes avant que Ron se décide à glisser les doigts de sa main libre sur le cou d'Hermione, comme un appel. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui, exactement comme il l'avait prévu, pour qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur envahit Hermione, contrastant avec la fraicheur des pièces. Malgré le mois de juin, l'air frais de la nuit qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres brisées de l'étage réussissait à engourdir ses muscles. Elle se rapprocha de Ron tout en portant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était un baiser doux, apaisant. Elle sentait que Ron en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de la sentir auprès de lui. Ils avaient vécu trop de choses, trop d'occasions où il avait failli la perdre qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était là. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, leurs fronts restèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

« J'ai une envie de Chocogrenouille. »

Hermione eut un fin sourire tout en portant sa main sur la joue de Ron.

« Je crois que nous avons d'abord mérité un peu de repos, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ron glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'il se reposait sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr. »

Il caressait ses cheveux de façon délicate. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi prévenant. Ses yeux fermés, elle pouvait facilement succomber aux bras de Morphée. L'odeur de Ron lui chatouillait agréablement les narines et le calme ambiant autour d'eux ne semblait pas la déranger. Poudlard était sous les décombres, les statuts étaient brisés, les tableaux à terre et des bouts de verre jonchaient dangereusement sur le sol. Et pourtant, malgré ce paysage détruit, Hermione se sentait bien. Voldemort était vaincu. Elle était en vie et dans les bras de Ron. Elle allait pouvoir faire revenir ses parents à Londres et ils auraient tous une vie des plus agréables. Oui, tout se passera bien, à présent.

Puis, elle repensa à la Grande Salle et à tous ces morts. Même Colin Creevey était tombé, allongé et pâle comme jamais. Son petit-frère Dennis n'aurait jamais dût à voir une image pareille. Il était bien trop jeune pour toucher la mort ! Et pourtant… Tonks et Lupin laissaient un petit orphelin derrière eux. Teddy n'aura connu ses parents que quelques jours. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla et des larmes se mirent à perler silencieusement de ses yeux. Cependant, Ron le sentit car il s'agita légèrement.

« Hermione, ça va ? »

Elle secoua la tête mais il n'y croyait pas. Alors, il lui releva doucement la tête et tressaillit en voyant les petites perles rouler sur ses joues.

« Hermione… » dit-il, dans un fin soupir soucieux, tout en caressant de son pouce la peau blanche d'Hermione.

« Je… Je pensais à la Grande Salle et à… »

Sa phrase se finit dans un sanglot qui se voulait étouffer. Ron la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et ce fut à son tour de la bercer tranquillement, doucement, mais le cœur aussi endolori que celui d'Hermione. Et pourtant, il trouva le courage nécessaire pour ne pas succomber à l'émotion et même à chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de son amie des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Cette dernière se calma peu à peu et avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Ron.

« On va aller se reposer. »

Hermione secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, tout en se détachant de lui. Mais Ron ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille puisqu'il passa son bras sous ses genoux avant de se relever. Hermione s'agrippait fermement à lui tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas lent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle n'osait même pas protesté face à cette portée, trop lasse et trop fatiguée. Mais elle eut tout de même assez de force pour espérer que leur salle commune ne soit pas trop dévastée.

Par bonheur, il n'y avait pas eut de dégât. La salle n'avait que quelques livres ou morceaux de parchemin qui trainaient ici et là mais, dans l'ensemble, rien ne prédisait qu'il y avait une rude bataille quelques heures auparavant. Cependant, la cheminée était éteinte, des braises fumaient encore paresseusement, rendant la pièce plus lugubre et moins chaleureuse. Ron monta les marches pour se rendre vers le dortoir qu'il avait partagé durant six ans avec Harry, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Il déposa délicatement Hermione sur son lit avant de sortir sa baguette et allumer une flamme dans sa lampe de chevet. Hermione se lova contre l'oreiller et le drap avant de prendre la main de Ron et le tirer vers elle.

« Ne me laisse pas toute seule. »

Il eut un léger sourire avant de venir à ses côtés. Le lit n'était pas très grand mais Hermione s'en fichait tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa présence. Quand Ron s'allongea, elle se pelota contre lui, qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione. Tu ne seras jamais seule. Je te le promets. »

Et ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée, dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Oui, tout se passera bien, à présent.


End file.
